Jack's Love
by xXxPrettyLittleScarsxXx
Summary: Ivy and Jack are the the current rulers over the Fallen Angels on earth. But when Ivy disappears and is found three years later, it's up to Jack to feed her back her memory and turn her back to the Ivy she once was.
1. Introduction and Oh Master Jack!

"What does it mean to Love? I mean because of being heart-broken for so long I really don't know how to love or what it really means." She felt him grow uneasy at her question by the way she no longer felt so warm and safe against his body, in his arms.

"I wouldn't know." He replied. "I've been loving so wrongly for so many years, but I think that's changed now. Because you changed me, my way of thinking and my whole way of life." Hearing these words come out of his mouth and knowing that he was this tender boy because of her made her glow inside.

"Jack, thank you. You've shown me what love is and have opened my eyes to see that love is worth waiting for." She whispered softly to him and he kissed her with warm thoughts.

"No, Ivy. Thank you for loving me in return and making me such a better person"

And those were the last word share between them before she disappeared.

Scapes High School was the best when it came to every sport including the unrecognized sport of Cheerleading. The Scapes High Cheerleaders practiced everyday for three and a half hours in the gym. To be called a Scapes Cougar was a big deal and to be called a Scapes Cheerleader was even bigger, but the girl who had most pride in this title was Ivy Belle-a short, black haired, olive green eyed girl with many curves and extremely chesty, Spanish and White. Ivy was the best base and cheerleader out of all the members on both Junior and Senior Varsity team.

"Ashlee, pull up your weight or you'll never get your straight leg Scorpion!" Ivy remarked bitterly. Jasmine moaned, Ashlee pulled up her weight and pulled her leg up to her ear making sure it was perfectly straight

"She's right, even if me and Christy had you it would be impossible!" Jasmine agreed.

"Full-down. 1, 2." Christy called, and Ashlee spun down with a pike and landed face-up with her perfect cradle. Ashlee popped out of the girls' grip and danced around enjoying herself in pride. Ashlee Wittmen was a little German-American girl who had a body, height, and grace of a ballerina. She had clear blue eyes and warm brown hair, a fair skinned beauty.

"I don't understand why you guys always doubt me! I mean for they last three year that we've stunted together I've nail every single stunt imagined! Just because I'm not focused and I don't pull up my weight doesn't mean I can't do it." Jasmine laughed non-stop.

"Because we've seen they way you've come down when your not focused, it doesn't look very pretty." Jasmine Ricka was a averaged size Indian girl, extremely chesty and had no fear of anything and tried just about everything. Her caramel skin and her long black hair increased the level of fierceness of her sharp brown eyes. Most people would compare her to a tiger hunting it's prey.

"Ashlee's right though, she's always pulled up and never not tried to get it up even when it seem impossible." Christy sided. Christy Johnson was the tallest out of the three girls, 5'9 with a olive skin tone, pretty Italian greenish blue eyes and perfectly tamed dirty blonde hair. The four girls were a band of friends and all had three very serious things in common; the lose of their fathers, the lose of their loves, and the lose of their memories concerning their loves and the fact all four are immortal.

Chapter One

Oh, Master Jack

Jack spend most of his never ending life outside, under the tree that he and Ivy spend their last day together, he called it their tree. Jeremy Cain was a quite guy, beige skin and dirty blonde hair. And like Ivy use to say he had a set of killer honey colored eyes. Everyday Jack sat under their tree thinking how tenderly he last kissed Ivy and how much he wanted her back. Three years in counting.

"Where could she have gone..? Why would she leave me..? Did she have someone else before me and I was just a fling..?" He wonder aloud, since Ivy left he thought out loud: It was his way of coping. Whenever the thought of Ivy popped in his head he said every question in his mind to anyone who was around, he didn't care anymore he wanted her back.

"I wonder if she's changed, or even if she remembers me…Oh God! She can't if I can remember she can't because only one mate can! Oh God, why!" Jack has came to this conclusion many times before but the wound was still fresh and unhealed, this was his routine and life; remembering Ivy. Jack lived in Scapes like Ivy but he refused to attend school because that's where he had meet Ivy and became lovers, soul mates, and immortally bonded.

"Jack, oh Master Jack! We found her! Mistress Ivy has been found!" a boy called. He had a nicely blended skin tone with black hair and brown eyes.

"Where is she, Charlie..? WHERE!" He yelled, Jack and Ivy had been in line for ruling the fallen angles living in the human world since they found out about their betrothing. He had to rule alone, known as the only king in fallen angle history without his mistress. he has been waiting for this day his whole life.

"Scapes High School, Her record says she's been there for three years. Not to be disrespectful but if you had just continued high school you would have found her." Charlie responded, "Jasmine is there too, I found her as well. Christy and Ashlee, all four of them have been there since all four of them disappeared! Who would have guessed to look in such obvious places.?" Charlie was Jasmine's mate, they were lovers since there were in middle school and could never be apart. Christy and Ashlee also had mates who were friends of Charlie and Jack's.

"You've got to be kidding me! The one place that I refused to go again is where she's been hiding this whole time!" Jack questioned aloud, making Charlie laugh.

"Ironic isn't it..? I mean that should have been the first place to look don't you think..? We should really tell Peter and Neth right? I mean its only fair that they get to see their mates too, we were looking for them together and we should find them together."

"You're right," Jack breathed "Go get them we enroll today and start tomorrow. We need to act quickly and inform the four girls soon am I understood.?" Charlie nodded in agreement and dashed out the out of the field to where ever Neth and Peter were, _the faster I get there the sooner I get to see my beloved._ he thought and ran the whole way with very happy thoughts.


	2. I Wonder?

Chapter Two

I wonder…?

Ivy had been waiting for this day since she made the Senior Varsity Cheerleading squad. Pep rally, the day were the cheerleaders could prove that the sport wasn't just a skirt and pompoms. She'd go to school wearing her uniform and her hair in curlers all day long, she know that she wanted to be noticed so she planed her makeup to be sweat proof and also very 'preppy'. At 6 am like any other cheerleader her phone went off like if everyone was calling to speak of a death.

"Hello?" Ivy answered, it was an unknown number calling.

"Hello, Ivy it's Mrs. Marco, I need to ask you a really huge favor. I know it's a big day for you but this might make it better." Ivy's guidance teacher replied

"Sure Mrs. Marco, it's not like it's taking me out of the pep rally."

"It won't trust me, I have four boy who have just enrolled to the school today and need some guides. I've asked you Ashlee, Christy, and Jasmine to be there guides for the day. Your student name is Jack, he's in all your classes just like the other girls and their students. They are also very good-looking so I don't think it will be a problem." Once Mrs. Marco said boy was her student she listened up but when she said he was cute she was thrilled. Ivy thought she had been single for too long.

"Sure, Mrs. Marco. Should I come to the guidance office before class?"

"Yes, now I'm probably keeping you from getting ready for school so I'll see you before class starts with the other girl I will assume yes.?"

"Of course Mrs. Marco!" Ivy changed as fast as she could, called up all the girls to tell them she'll pick them up, and jumped in her black Jeep Liberty.

"Oh My God, I wonder what they look like!" Jasmine squealed. "Mine's name is Charlie, sounds very strong." she continued to squeal at the thought.

"I got Neth." Ashlee added.

"Peter, hold the tights." Christy joked.

"Really, Christy? We all know you want your own Peter Pan in a pair of tights so you can give him some pixie dust." Ivy teased and Christy smacked her playfully. "I got a guy named Jack."

"Oh Ivy, keep away from the bean stock you might get hurt little girl." Christy teased in a revenge kind of way.

"Believe me I know but he'll help me and makes sure I don't fall." the all laugh until they realize they reached the school.

"Enough with the talk lets show these boy what kind of girls they really need!" Ashlee said, and all four of they walked to the school nervously.


	3. Break The Ice

Chapter Three

Break the ice

When the girls got in to the guidance office only Mrs. Marco was there.

"Hello ladies, the students are inside my office. They've been looking at your school photos to see what you girls look like." Mrs. Marco laughed, but all four girls were dead silent and in even bigger wrecks.

"Uh, what did they think?" Ashlee asked in a whisper. Mrs. Macro laughed wickedly.

"Come on in and ask them for yourselves!" and she pushed them all in.

The four girls all walked in looking down when Mrs. Marco spoke so loud they all snapped there heads up when there name was called.

"Boys may I introduce Ashlee, Christy, Jasmine, and Ivy. Girls this is Neth, Peter, Charlie, and Jack. I would like all of you to start off to class now."

"Yes Mrs. Marco." everyone answered, all four boy got up and looked at each other.

"Okay, who's got who?" one of the boys asked. "I'm Peter." Peter was a light brunette, pinkish skin and a 6'3 height, perfect for Christy.

"Hi, I'm Christy. Um I guess you're my 'assigned' student." she said calmly. All cheerleaders knew how to hide there interest and only a cheerleader could figure that out.

"Alright I'm Neth, which one of you is my lucky lady?" Neth was like a cute little teddy bear. Nice cloudy blue eyes, blonde hair, a white smile. Ashlee's dream.

"I'm Ashlee," she said "And you, my friend are the luck one." We all laughed as Neth turned into a darker pink at Ashlee's comment. He bowed his head and walked over to Ashlee, picking her up and looking kindly.

"Well Lady Luck, you found one charming chip." He winked in as Ashlee skin matched his.

"Okay. I'm Jasmine, is there a Charlie present?" Jasmine usually had everyone's attention but today she had Charlie's the most. Anyone could see in Charlie's eyes all the memories that they shared, their lives were each others happiness. All the boys could tell that Charlie was himself again, he gained color in his cheeks and gloss to his eyes.

"Oh, that's me," Charlie whispered "I'm sorry, but I'm a little off today." Jasmine's eyes sparked, Jack eyed the other two and knew that Jasmine was gain back her memories of Charlie. They knew what to do now, to get back their lives.

"That means you must be Ivy?" Jack said, what he didn't noticed but Ivy did is he said her name the same way he said it that last night they shared together.

"Wow," She breathed. "I'm sorry, but the way you said my name sounds so familiar, Jack." She said his name to see if it was just as familiar and it was.

"Same with you. I mean- the voice, sounds familiar." Jack tripped, he was trying to hard. Charlie got Jasmine's memory to kick in because his came so effortless, that what Jack need to do like he did under their tree.

"You guys are still here?" Mrs. Marco said. "You girls know if your late to class you can't do your routine."

"Yes Mrs. Marco." The girls said as the guided the boys out the guidance office.


	4. Who Am I?

Chapter Four

Who am I?

All the girls separated to there classes, Ivy lead Jack to first period Spanish.

"So Jack, do you play any sports? Or are you the quite guy who doesn't care much about showing off to get laid?" Ivy asked causally, sarcastically adding the second part of her statement.

"Excuse me if I take pride in not banging every chick that walks past me. I'm not the kind of person who believe that who many people you do matters as much as how much you actually care about." Jack replied, he watched as Ivy turned around and punched a locker, leaving a dent.

"Stop with the innocent trip damn it! I'm a cheerleader not a idiot! I can see right through that act! Your just another guy trying to beat the screwing record!" Ivy turned around and walked through the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Lagana we have a new student. This is Jack-" Ivy realized that she didn't know Jack's last name.

"Cain. My name is Jack Cain." He looked down at Ivy "I can introduce myself, I'm just another guy." he said and walked to a chair in the four row and sat down. Ivy was so embarrassed, she sat down next to him and whispered

"Thanks for the snobby attitude, what I said to you is true. I-"

"And how do you know that! You don't even know me anymore!" Jack let himself slip, but he saw the spark in Ivy's eyes when he remembered that last fight they had.

"I was just about to say the same." She said like she said once before. She looked up at Jack and spoke slowly. "You know me. Who am I? I know you can answer me." When Jack heard that come out of Ivy's mouth he almost cried.

"I can, but you need more time. To remember. Soon, I promise." She looked up at him with sorrowful eyes.

"When?" Another memory, another spark.

"I don't know, but at this rate before the end of the month."

The whole day Ivy got her memories back, every sentence, every gesture, and every tender look Jack gave her sparked up another memory. So Ivy was different from Jasmine, thinking wasn't enough for her and it never was. He had to act out different pieces of memories to get her back, and he loved every moment of it. For him it was like a normal day reminiscing on the past, he loved the feeling and couldn't help to wonder if he could tell Ivy about her true self sooner. Her memory was collecting at a fast pace and it didn't seem too quick, she had been catching on; like she knew that their was some connection between them that was there once before. So they finally got to lunch when Jack knew he could tell her more and possibly spark more memories.

"Jack, please tell me what's going on." Ivy pleaded with another spark. Jack longed to tell Ivy the truth and become bonded once again but it was too early. How would she handle it?

"You don't know how much I want to tell you and how much I can answer but that thing is I must wait until you have gained almost your whole past before I can inform you with the truth. Ivy, you are gaining your memories at a fast rate but I can't reveal anything, you know I would." He replied sorrowful, he felt her pain because he wanted to know what had happened to her for three yeas and now she must suffer. Her eyes twinkled with a strong memory.

"I know you would do a lot of things for me but a friendship can only extend so far." Ivy quoted.

"Than let's make it a relationship," Jack reenacted the lines. "extend past the old feeling and into the new, and continue our journey together as lovers instead of friends. For my sake Ivy, you are my life and I cant lose something as precise as you." Both of there eyes glossed and Ivy's sparked until she spoke again.

"Whoa, Jack what's going on? This feeling's too strong and too deep, but familiar, its happened before. Explain it to me." Jack's eyes lost all shine, he could explain and she was falling back in love with him. After all this time he had to refuse her and he could barely look as he spoke.

"I can't. It reveals too much. It's not time yet." he half wept as his answer. He hated this whole thing, he hated that he had to feed her back the memories, refuse to answer questions, he just couldn't do it.

"Forget the rules!" he yelled "I'm the ruler now and damn it I'm getting back my Mistress!" Ivy looked up at him confused but impressed.

"Jack..? What are you saying?" she asked slowly.

"Look the best way for me to explain it is that you, I mean we, as in me, my friends, and yours, were all fallen angles. You and me are lovers, and the current rulers. We were separated three years ago when you disappeared one day, and when mates are separated one is left with the memory and the other is completely clueless and continues life without a hitch. You don't know how long I've looking for you, I've spent days sitting under our tree where we shared our last kiss. I've missed you so much." As Jack explained the situation Ivy stared back blankly, understanding and believing but not able to responded or tell Jack of how she longed to kiss him in her most wildest thoughts. "I didn't tell you for this exact reason, you couldn't believe or understand-"

"But I do!" Ivy replied. "But I remember you, and that kiss under the oak tree with the river, you kissed me so tenderly and you showed me what love really is." She saw Jack look and did the one thing a girl would never do.

"Jack, kiss me. Please I want to feel it again." Ivy pleaded quietly, and his mouth twisted to a smile he never had. He leaned in to kiss her and memories jumped through them, Jack could feel her whole body spark with all the memories that they shared such passionate kisses. He touched her face and it sparked more, she reached for his neck with more spark. Unfortunately, Jack had to pull away. He knew where it went for there and it couldn't take place here. Ivy looked up breathless, she also knew where this would go and she longed for it, his crisp smell, his smooth lips, his effortless but strong touches that made her shake. She loved every inch of him, and she wanted to own it.

"Ivy, stop. We can't be doing this. Not now, I would love to but not now. Damn It Ivy STOP!" Jack hissed at her. She stopped reaching for him, she missed him and her body had been taking over, she was attracted to him what could she do? He knew this didn't he? That when ever they got back together that she would be to attracted to him beyond her control? He could see the thoughts in her eyes and reached for her, she pulled back.

"Ivy, don't do this. I know I yelled when I shouldn't have and I forgot we had been lost for so long but I'm really sorry, yelling at you was wrong." Jack said softly, he wanted her to stay. He couldn't be separated now.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot I have to meet up with the girls in front of the gym! Come on!" Ivy grab Jack arm dragging him out of the cafeteria.

"Why do you have to meet them at them gym? Isn't the pep rally next period?" Jack asked curiously, Ivy laughed slightly.

"Yes, its next period but we have special access to the gym to practice the routine once by ourselves. But only stunts." Jack just stayed quite and ran with Ivy, he could see that she still had some of her speed and strength. At the gym the other six were there, the girls looking a little angry.

"How long?" Ivy asked they all held up there hand to say five minutes. But Ivy hinted in 'cheer' language that her and Jack had a little bond going on.

"No way!" Jasmine squealed "Too cute! Now forget you and lets get to practice!" the girls jumped up and down toward the gym down when Jack turned to his friends.

"Guys, I kissed her! She remembers the last kiss under the oak tree and how we spent that day together! She got half her memory back for simple words, touches, gestures, that kiss gave her so much of her memory! She knows! I told her and she remembers everything! They stared at him in disbelieve.

"Jack you know that's a-" Peter started and corrected himself. "You changed it didn't you since you're the ruler? Changed the rules so you could get her back?" Jack gave him a wicked smile.

"Of course, you've always warned me not to be a selfish ruler."

"That's what your doing, Jack! Why!" Neth questioned.

"I never said it didn't apply to you three."


	5. What A Life

Chapter Five

What a Life

They watch the girls stunt and was amazed that they had this much strength left over and not know that they were something more than human. The girls finished up happy to see some shocked faces and took there was to lead there students to the next class and leave for Pep rally.

When Ivy left Jack he quickly sadden, he introduced himself to the teacher and sat in a empty chair. That's when trouble came walking along. A superficial blonde came walking down the rows straight to Jack.

"Hello there. You must be new. I'm Britney what's your name?" Jack of course had to think of a way to shake this girl of without leading her on or causing and problems with one simple phrase

"Jack and I'm not interested, sorry." Britney could tell Jack had a girl and looked like she had her fair share of splitting so, like any other blonde sucking annoyance she tried her way with Jack.

"Well where are you from? I mean long distance never works." Jack rolled his eyes slowly and gave her a look.

"I live on the far end of Scapes and attended school the next town over in Saigon, my girlfriend however is a Scapes Cheerleader. So let me put this in blonde terms, 'go screw another guy' okay?" Jack turned around and Britney belted with laugher.

"That's funny! If she's a cheerleader show her to me at the Pep rally."

"You act like that will be a challenge."

The classes were sent down to the gym for the Pep rally. Jack came through and Britney followed, what Jack didn't know was that he was falling into her plan. When he saw Ivy she was looking back so Jack called her over. Ivy came running to Jack and gave him a huge hug.

"It's only been ten minutes and I've missed you too much." Ivy sighed. Britney turned around and laughed at Jack.

"This is your lame excuse of not hooking up with me? Ivy? Jack you have to do better than that." Jack just rolled his eyes and stroked Ivy's face and her eyes sparked. He saw her worried but sparked eyes.

"I would never. She's below my standards." Jack quoted, Ivy continued the memory,

"Than why are you around her? Why is she talking like you offered?" Jack gave the same twisted frown he gave her in the past.

"Why are you doubting me?" he said and tenderly kissed her. Ivy's body arched and sparked she wanted to get as close to the end of the memory as possible. Britney's face flamed as she ran off to one of her 'boys-on-call' and Jack enjoyed every blissful moment until her realized he was reaching for her skirt button.

"That's enough Ivy you and I both know we can't act like this but I promise you soon." Ivy frowned at Jack sentence but kissed him once more but this time she bit and pulled his bottom lip right before she walked away. He missed being so close, bodies touching and lips all over. But it would take time to get use to.

Jack sat and watched her . He enjoyed the routine, so at the end they had a senior game. The Senior Cheerleaders partnered up with the Senior Football players to find all the letters to spell Cougars. Ivy found her football player and embraced in a hug. When he hugged her back he stuck him arm down her skirt. Ivy punch him in the face and he lost a tooth. After that she ran out the gym door, she was so embarrassed that her football player would do that at the Pep rally, sure he was a football player trying to beat the screwing record but why in front of the whole school! Jack couldn't bear to see Ivy in that much pain and ran out the gym to look for her.

"Ivy! Please come here." He yelled to her right as she opened the girl's locker room door. She looked at him with watery eyes, she loved him so much and he probably thought that she was cheating on him with the football player. She would kill herself if he thought that and denied her. She couldn't life like that.

"Ivy, please I know what happened I watched. I want you to come over here so I can talk to you and make you feel better." Jack said in a soothing voice, he had this calm gentleness to him that made Ivy feel like she was the only thing that he could be around. So Ivy walked to him, she feared the words that could come out of his mouth and walked slowly until she reached him.

"I love you." he said with a solid kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as did she. When he let go because he head someone coming through the gym door. It was the football player.

"Hey Ivy! Sorry for that but you know I cant get you out of my head, I want you." he pushed past Jack straight to Ivy and grabbed her swiftly.

"Sorry Max, but I'm taken at the moment," she spat out. She pushed and pulled and wiggled trying to get out but there was nothing she could do, he was a lot stronger than her.

"I can ch-" Max began when Jack pulled Ivy away.

"Leave her alone. She's not interested." He roared but of course Max wasn't giving up.

"And who are you? Ivy's a single girl and has a mind of her own." Max barked back.

"No, she in a relationship and not interested in jerks who just want to screw her. So back off. "

"Oh, I'm sorry big man. Who the guy, Ivy?" Ivy had been looking at he beaten up cheer sneakers the whole time and looked up. Max had these cat like eyes to him that made it hard to look into, but she sucked it up and spoke.

"Jack, and if you don't mind," Ivy grabbed him and gave him that fierce 'kiss me or die' look. So Jack pulled her close and kissed her with the death-like kiss.

"Wow, It's alright. Its easier to screw a guy than kiss him." Max said as he walked away to Britney, tonguing her.

"Smart move," Jack whispered. "Good girls get there promises fulfilled." he pushed Ivy's back softly toward the door.

"Wait you mean right now?" Ivy panicked and Jack laughed quietly to himself.

"What happened to you not able to resist? "


	6. Memories Restored

Chapter Six

Memories Restored

Ivy changed before they left and when they had gotten to Jack's condo that he shared with Charlie, Peter, and Neth he told her about all the times they shared here. The place was nice, urban looking and very large. Ivy loved the home when Jack told her that he left it exactly the same way she had left it, but she was still worried. Yes, Ivy had been begging for this moment since she kissed Jack for the first time again but she didn't think she would get to it that fast, or that it would be told for that matter.

"Jack," She started quietly "This whole day's been a dream for me but I feel like a different person." Jack stopped walking and turned to Ivy. He had this misty look in his eyes and had to repeat what she had said in his head.

"You know Ivy, I said the same thing once." He gave her a more thoughtful look. " 'Sometimes a dream can be a compass to guide you from our true self'." Ivy's eyes sparkled wildly when Jack gave her that piece of advise.

"I said that." She looked bewildered. "When you told me you didn't feel right when you were with that girl, that she was like your dream come true but you didn't feel like yourself. Her name was Melody!" Jack looked at Ivy with the most loving eyes. He grabbed her so tight, thanking God that she remembered everything about their life together before she disappeared. During this tight embrace, Jack snuck his lips to Ivy's and his hands to her shirt. Her shirt went flying across the room it pieces.

"Jack!" She said between breathes "That was-my favorite-shirt! Your turn." She ripped his shirt to piece and shock with millions of sparks. His chest was so soft and warm, she knew every line and curve on him and couldn't help but run her fingers through the path. Jack always worried about staying fit so he was very tone, and Ivy longed for the strong touches she missed. Than they heard the door unlock to keys. They had been in the 'lobby' of the condo, everyone needed to walk through there to get their house. Through the door came Charlie and Peter, Ivy sat up as Jack pressed her to his chest.

"Damn, Jack! You couldn't wait to get her back into the old routine." Peter snickered and Ivy sprung off the couch.

"Listen, Peter just because I'm not on a call like Christy doesn't mean Jack's sex driven!" Ivy yelled at Peter harshly with the memory of her past. How all of them were so close and knew everything about each other's routines. She rambled on about how Peter would have Christy on a whistle and how she was trained like she was Peter's puppy. Charlie however stayed out of it and waited for the yelling to die down, but of course Peter couldn't drop it and opened his big mouth when Ivy stopped.

"By the way, I really like the skull bra. Where did you get it?" He said spitefully. Ivy jumped off the couch and grabbed Peter, she took his neck and pushed him to the ground. She punched him repeatedly in the face until Jack pulled her off.

"Jack!" She hissed breathless "Let me go! I'm not done with him! He-"

"That's enough, Ivy!" Jack said roughly. "Your a lot stronger than him. I let you punch him until he was close to passing out. You have to remember that you are the Mistress and you are stronger than the average." Ivy stopped arguing and squirming to think about what Jack said, because she was Mistress she could knock down anyone or anything that was in her way.

"But if that's true why couldn't I get away from Max?" Ivy didn't mean to voice this question but would have brought it up anyway. Jack looked at her and than his friends wondering why she could break free.

"Were you informed of having a great strength when you ran into Max?" Charlie question, he was very quite but very intelligent at the same time. The complete opposite of Jasmine.

"No I wasn't, that's probably why. I didn't think I was stronger than Max." Ivy replied shamefully. "How do you guys know what happened?" She looked at Jack for answers, he was her savior and she could depend on no one but him. Jack knew Ivy better than she knew her own self. But now she needed him more than ever. Jack had become her gateway to her true self, he was her compass and she needed to remember. How could she be the Mistress if she knew nothing of her own kind? She would fail to be Jack's Mistress, she could let the one she loved more than the value of her own life down. Her life meant nothing without him. He-

"Ivy, STOP" Jack cut off her thoughts and hissed hurtfully "You And I Both Know That's Wrong! I've Told You Time And Time Again About That Very Thought And It's Digging Us In A Deeper knew were to go and that's exactly where she went. Jack's mother. She ran up stairs to the Hole!" He went to continue his hurtful train of thought until he realized the sparkling in Ivy's eyes. She closet where some of her close were still, grabbed a shirt and ran out.

"I can't take this anymore. I've been fighting more with her today than ever before." Jack said sorrowfully as he walked up the stairs to his house

Ivy could remember walking through the streets to get to her mother-in-law's house. It was a quite boulevard with many empty homes. For some reason she couldn't remember what her mother-in-law looked like, maybe it was age or the fact that she could only recollect memories of her and Jack. She ran to the owner of the boulevard. The block had been full of senior citizens so it was run by a staff. Ivy ran to the front desk to see a young boy how was in charge of the resident's guest.

"Hello there." the boy said. "You haven't come around in a long time. Do you remember me?"

"No," Ivy replied a little confused "I don't. I don't remember much anymore."

"My name's John. I'm Jack's brother. Thank god your back, did he upset you again?" John explained, he could tell Ivy had no memory left and tried to refresh it. "Every time my brother upset you or hurt you, you'd come and see mother. You two would have some tea, a sugar cookie or two, talk about what he said and anything else you could vent on." John took his time to explain to Ivy why she would come here, he said he'd take a break to take her to the house.

"What does she look like," Ivy questioned. "She isn't in snip it of any of the memory I have gained. Jack didn't even mention you!" John looked at Ivy with laughing eyes.

"Jack is ashamed of me." John laughed. "I was never good enough to be _his _brother. He played soccer, I play football. He loves math, I love science. And the list goes on. I never followed his footsteps 'like a younger brother should'. But of course a twin needs to stand out someway." As John spoke Ivy realized that John looked just like Jack and now she remembered, he was her back up. John was her savior from Jack.

"Wait! John your Sweet! When ever something happened I called you Sweet and Jack was Bitter! John!" Ivy stopped in the street and hugged John tight.

"You remember!" John yelled in the middle of the street patting her head. "Now what was your name?" He saw her puzzled look and figured she didn't remember why her name was what it was.

"Your name is sun shower 'cause when you're upset you're sunny and tearful. A sun shower was something I could always see you as in nature. The conversation continued on as they walked at human speed with a brighter smile. Ivy lead the way and knew exactly where she was going. She when up the porch of the little white house with the green shutters. It was complete with the sweetest carnations in decorative pots. John jump up on the porch and knocked.

"Mother it's John. I have Ivy with me." he yelled

"Don't be ridiculous, John. She-" Her mother-in-law opened the door and saw Ivy's tan face, her black perfectly tamed hair that fit so nicely in a French braid.

"My God, It's Ivy.." Her mother-in-law breath. "Child where did you ever go?" Ivy looked down at her mother-in-law and realized who she was.

"Eleanor I never went anywhere. Your son stopped looking. Oh I've missed you so much!" Ivy embraced her tightly and looked at her sadly.

"Jack and I are remembering a lot more fights than other memories, is that normal? It's like we're brother and sister who can't stand each other and I really feel like its died out. We been fighting this whole day." Eleanor looked up at Ivy and frowned understanding her situation,

"I know what it's like my dear, my husband and I were separated once and I had been the one who had lost the memory of the past. The arguments usually come back first because they are the most unwanted in your memories, recollecting memory usually works it way backwards; your last couple of moments, arguments, loving times, and than how you met the other. But of course this cycle happens everyday. You'll gain it all back it time child." Eleanor looked at Ivy with hope that regaining her memory wouldn't break her and tear her apart. Ivy had been a strong girl on the outside but on the inside there way a little scared girl living in Ivy and came out when her tough look didn't protect her. This was one of those times.

"Thank you." Ivy said politely, knowing that this wisdom would help her cope. "I really need all the support I could get." She looked kindly upon her mother-in-law. John went to tell Ivy that Jack was outside when he broke though the door.

"Ivy! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said those things to you! I was on the moment, I didn't think! You know how I can be, I'm sorry!" Jack pleaded. Jack had thought Ivy knew him but the truth was, she really didn't.

"Jack, I don't know anything anymore. I'm not me anymore, there is no Ivy anymore I'm a different person. I need you to help me become myself again." She gave him this odd look, Jack had never seen this look before. He couldn't explain what the look was. It was just odd.

"I promise I'll help you become your self again."


	7. What About Mom?

Chapter Seven

What about Mom?

Ivy had arrived home when she finally thought about her mother. Had she already known and hide this from her?

"Jack, is my mother a fallen angel? Does she have any idea on what's going on?" Ivy had asked Jack softly knowing the answer before she spoke louder.

"Yeah, she's not a fallen angel but he had been informed by the previous ruler that she would be raising a fallen angel and she knew about your lose of memory. It would be a good idea to tell her that you had found me." Ivy nodded as she walked though the door of her home and smiled at her mother.

"Mom, I want to re-introduce you to someone."

" 'Re' introduce?" Her mother had questioned, "What are you talking about?" When Ivy moved out of the way so Jack can walk in the house she smiled.

"You finally found each other huh? Well if three years wasn't long enough. How are you Jack?" Ivy's mother had been happy to see Jack's glowing eyes again. She had loved his eyes and was hoping to see grandchildren with the same color;.

"I'm good Izzy, thank you. How have you been?" Ivy had looked at her mother when Jack armed his arm around her shoulder. Izzy was crying because she was so thrilled to see her daughter be back with the one she true love.

"Mother please don't cry, everything's okay. I'm getting my memory back." Ivy had tried to comfort her mother, but something inside of Ivy wanted to cry too. She had been over come with happiness and she never wanted this moment to end., seeing her mother this happy. For as long as Ivy could remember her mother had always been sad, she would sit in her room and look at a picture Ivy was never allowed to see.

"Mom, I know this isn't the best time to ask but, what was that picture you always looked at?" Izzy only smiled, she couldn't wait for the day she could show Ivy the picture.

"It's of you and Jack. You two had gone to a wedding together and you two just looked so beautiful and happy. I couldn't wait for the day I could see you two together again." She had walked off to her room to show them the picture. Ivy had been in a peach empire waist gown with a gold band under the bust line. Her dress flowed down to her feet and the see-through fabric reviled her gold shoes, she had looked like a Greek goddess. Jack had been in a black suit and with a white dress shirt and a gold neck tie. The had both been smiling but at each other not knowing they were having their picture taken. Ivy had sparked with the memory of this picture. Jack smiled wide to see her eyes sparkling.

"I can't believe how fast she's getting her memory back. It's amazing." Jack said to Izzy, she had looked at Ivy with joy. She was so happy she was getting her true daughter back.

"I can't hide how different and weird this is but it's just amazing that I'm going through this all." Ivy had said with watery eyes, she had been emotionally wrecked this whole day and she couldn't believe how the outcome could be so happy. She couldn't stop watching her mother, she made her smile. Jack had looked at Ivy before he spoke to her mother.

"Izzy, do you mind if I take Ivy back, to live with me?" Ivy had looked at Jack, she was in awe that Jack had asked her mother if she could live with him. She wasn't eighteen and this was all a little scary, she would love for her mother to say yes but she didn't want to leave her. "Of course Jack, she lived with you before you can take her, I wouldn't mind," She smiled at Icy "Go ahead, but be careful missy. And promise to come back and visit" Ivy was so excited, she couldn't believe that her mother was so calm with the idea of Ivy leaving home at 17.

"Oh mom, you know I could never stay way from home too long. I would never leave you for good." She ran to her mother and hugged her tightly. Ivy had always been so close to her mother, she had even made plans to attend a collage close to home so she wouldn't have to get a dorm and leave her mother. Jack leaned against the wall and watch Ivy with her mother. He loved to see Ivy happy, even if it meant that it brought tears to her eyes he'd do anything to make sure that she was happy.

"You better take good care of my baby, I don't need her coming back to me crying over something you did. I wish you both good luck, it's going to be hard to deal with Ivy's memory loss."

Ivy ran to her mother, how could she let go so effortlessly? Ivy respected her mother's will power and would always visit, but now she had a bigger job to do. Help her friends gain their memory and help the boys to do this.


End file.
